Rosewood Police Department
The Rosewood Police Department, commonly referred to as the RPD, is a group of officers and detectives who work together to solve crimes in Rosewood, Pennsylvania. The Rosewood police officers and its station have been seen and mentioned throughout the series. Address: 36 Van Allen Street Series |-|Season 1= *The Liars answer questions here initially after Alison's disappearance (not shown). *Hanna is arrested and taken to the station when she shoplifts sunglasses. ("Pilot") *"A" sent a letter to the police department consisting of a video of Alison. ("The Perfect Storm") *The girls go to the station after reporting the blood covered trophy as a proof that Ian killed Alison, but it turns out to be rat's blood, not human blood as they thought. ("A Person of Interest") |-|Season 2= *The Liars return to the station to discuss Ian's guilt again after he goes missing. ("It's Alive") *Ella and Byron pick up their son, Mike at the police station after he has been caught breaking into a house. ("Surface Tension") *The Liars return here after becoming prime suspects for the murder of Alison DiLaurentis. ("Over My Dead Body") Much of the episode revolves around the station, and Detective Wilden, Officer Garrett Reynolds, Jenna Marshall, Toby Cavanaugh, Jason DiLaurentis, Ezra Fitz, and the Pretty Little Liars' parents (with the exception of Emily's) are among the characters who visit the station as a result of the girls' arrests. *"A" hacks into Caleb's laptop and plants some confidential files, making the cops confiscate the laptop. Later, the cops browse through the computer, but Hanna intervenes just in time and deletes the incriminating files. ("CTRL: A") |-|Season 3= *Spencer visits the jail to see Garrett Reynolds, looking for clues and answers. *The girls are questioned by the police after Alison's body goes missing, and they lie about where they were that night. ("It Happened 'That Night'") *Spencer and Jason take Alison's bracelet to the police station. ("The Remains of the "A") *Emily's mom, Pam Fields, becomes a desk worker for them. *Hanna is mistakenly taken to the police station for underage drinking. ("Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Inferno") *Emily takes an old Biology notebook containing a conversation with Alison about "Beach Hottie", to the police station, and sees a picture of Darren Wilden at Cape May, on a bulletin board. ("Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Inferno") *Emily tries to search for Toby on the computer at Pam's desk at the Police Department. ("Out of Sight, Out of Mind") |-|Season 4= *Gabriel Holbrook, a new detective, introduces himself to The Liars after Wilden's funeral. He tells them that they will have to come in to the police station for questioning in the future. ("'A' is for A-l-i-v-e") *Hanna goes to the police station to bring flowers to Pam Fields, and comes across a suspect board on a wall in another office and goes in to see that Detective Holbrook has been tracking the entire situation to find who killed Wilden. She sees that she, Spencer, Emily and Aria are suspects. Detective Holbrook catches Hanna. They see Melissa come in and Holbrook goes up to her and takes her into an office. ("Cat's Cradle") *Hanna is brought in and questioned by Linda Tanner after being arrested for possessing and trying to bury her father's gun. Ashley and Tom Marin (Hanna's parents) pick up Hanna after paying her bail. Emily takes a video with footage of Ashley accidentally hitting Wilden, to the station. Tanner later questions Emily about the video, which turns out to be a set-up by A. Ashley is later arrested for Wilden's murder. ("Under The Gun") *Hanna visits Ashley while she is in prison. ("Crash and Burn, Girl!") *Mona goes to the station to confess that she killed Detective Wilden. ("The Guilty Girl's Handbook") *Hanna convinces Travis to go to the police station and confess that someone else murdered Wilden and not her mother. ("Bring Down the Hoe") *Ashley Marin is released from prison, and charges against her for the murder of Wilden are dropped. ("Now You See Me, Now You Don't") *Hanna and Dt. Holbrook is seen outside of the police station, loading evidence boxes filled with Hanna's shoes, into her car. ("Hot for Teacher") *Paige walks by Rosewood Police Station and drops an anonymous letter in one of the police cars stating that Alison is alive and to start looking for her at the address written on the package containing the money. ("She's Come Undone") *Holbrook interviews CeCe Drake in the interrogation room. Holbrook asks her about Wilden’s murder but she does not give any straight answers. She tells him she knows who killed the girl the police thought was Alison. She says it's the same person who is actively trying to hurt Alison and proves that Alison is alive with a picture. Holbrook also questions Veronica and Peter Hastings (Spencer's parents) about Spencer's recent activities and erratic behavior. Melissa and Jessica DiLaurentis are also called in for questioning. ("A is for Answers") |-|Season 5= *CeCe escapes from police custody while they look for Alison and the Liars. Holbrook investigates the whereabouts of the girls. Holbrook calls Alison at the Fitzgerald Theater in New York. ("EscApe From New York") *Alison and the girls go to the police station to confess everything that happened before, during and after Alison's disappearance. When Alison meets with Holbrook, she fabricates a story about being kidnapped, that she didn't discuss with the girls. ("Whirly Girlie") *Alison goes to the police station with Ashley Marin. Looking in the interrogation room, she is asked to identify her "kidnapper" Cyrus Petrillo. ("March of Crimes") *Holbrook has Alison go through a lie detector test and later arrests Spencer for the murder of Bethany Young. ("Taking This One to the Grave") * Lieutenant Tanner arrests Alison for the murder of Mona Vanderwaal. She later becomes the prime suspect in Bethany Young's murder. Therefore, all charges against Spencer are dropped. ("Through a Glass, Darkly") * A hijacks the car The Liars are riding in on their way to jail, and kidnaps them. A search party, including Toby Cavanaugh and Linda Tanner is launched at Campbell Farm, to find the girls. ("Welcome to the Dollhouse") |-|Season 6= * Andrew Campbell was arrested under suspicions of having been behind the kidnapping of the 5 Liars and Sara Harvey, but is later acquitted. ("Songs of Innocence") * Several police officers are summoned to 72183 Wallaby Ave. where Jason goes to meet Charles. Lorenzo and Toby are knocked to the ground by a violent attack from Charles. He escapes again without being caught. ("O Brother, Where Art Thou") * Clark Wilkins is revealed to be an undercover cop assigned to watch the girls after being rescued from the Dollhouse. ("Last Dance") * Cops surround the outside of Radley Sanitarium after Charles DiLaurentis kidnaps Alison, to apprehend her. ("Game Over, Charles") * The police begin investigating the murder of Charlotte DiLaurentis after she had been released from Welby State Psychiatric Hospital. ("Of Late I Think Of Rosewood") * The police obtain a copy of all the guests at The Radley. ("The Gloves Are On") * Lucas Gottesman lies to the police and pretends to be Hanna's alibi the night Charlotte was murdered. ("The Gloves Are On") * Hanna Marin was investigated by Lorenzo Calderon about the whereabouts of the missing surveillance footage of the night Charlotte DiLaurentis was murdered. ("The Gloves Are On") * Hanna Marin and Jordan Hobart are taken to the police station, where they meet with their lawyer Shari, but are soon released when the police "lost" the back-up drive with the security footage. ("New Guys, New Lies") * Several jurisdictions help the Rosewood PD with the murder of Charlotte DiLaurentis. ("Where Somebody Waits For Me") * Aria Montgomery participates in a line-up upon request by the police department. ("Burn This") |-|Season 7 = * The Liars are all arrested after being caught at the burial site of Archer Dunhill. Mary Drake is also arrested and confesses to killing Jessica DiLaurentis and Archer Dunhill. ("Farewell, My Lovely") Employees Current * Linda Tanner (Police Lieutenant: State Police) * Detective Breyer (Detective) * Barry Maple (Officer) * Toby Cavanaugh (Sergeant) * Lorenzo Calderon (Detective) * Marco Furey (Detective) * Breyer (Homicide Detective) * Clark Wilkins (Officer: formerly undercover) Former * Agent Cooper (FBI Agent: worked with the Rosewood Police: Agent Randall's partner) * Agent Randall (FBI Agent: worked with the Rosewood Police: Agent Cooper's partner) * Pam Fields (Desk Worker - on suspension) * Garrett Reynolds (Officer: deceased) * Gabriel Holbrook (Detective: State Police - on suspension) * Darren Wilden (Detective: deceased) Arrestees Gallery picking up mike.jpg|Ella, and Byron picking up their son from the station Rosewood_PD_Logo.jpg police department 2.jpg|Interrogation Room (Take 1) PLL02E12-01.jpg|Interrogation Room (Take 2) PLL02E12-03.jpg PLL02E12-05.jpg PLL02E12-08.jpg PLL02E12-10.jpg PLL212-01043.jpg|"What are you doing here?" - Garrett's Desk PLL109-01252.jpg Rosewood_PD_Lineup.jpg Navigational Category:Locations Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Places in Rosewood Category:Book Location Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7